1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip tray, and more particularly to a chip tray enabling a user to readily identify the serial number and size of the chips received in the tray so as to reduce the risk of having different sizes of chips mixed together.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, in chip fabricating plants and the chip packaging plants, chips, after being cut, are placed and received in a chip tray to facilitate shipment. Normally, chips of same sizes are received in the same tray with a serial number marking the features of the chips in the tray. FIGS. 7 and 8 show a conventional chip tray comprising a base (70) and multiple compartments (81) defined in a top face of the base (70). On an edge of the top face of the base (70), a series of serial numbers is marked for the user to identify the features of chips (not shown) respectively received in each of the compartments (81). The base (70) has a truncated corner (71) such that multiple trays of this kind are able to be stacked one after another. However, when multiple trays of this kind are stacked together, only the top one is able to be identified by the user. That is, if there is a tray of one size or feature misplaced with another size or feature, the user may not be able to find out this mistake, unless each of the trays is removed from on top of another tray. Therefore, this kind of conventional chip tray is not convenient for the user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved chip tray to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a chip tray with which the user is able to identify whether each of the stacked trays are of the same serial number or of the same feature.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.